


слова, чтобы жить

by Krezh12



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Some Period-Typical Homophobia, sharing a cigarette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Вот, что в Валере так поразительно, понимает Борис. Он обо всех беспокоится — так искренне, до чёрте что знает чего, беспокоится.





	слова, чтобы жить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [words to live by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136674) by [potted_music](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potted_music/pseuds/potted_music). 



> [potted_music] : текст написан на основе персонажей от HBO, а не реальных людей, прошу принять это во внимание.  
> [krezh12] : I'm really grateful to potted_music for all kindness and help. i adore you. thank you SO much!

— Ну, у меня всё, — произносит Валера, встряхивая пустую пачку из-под сигарет в подтверждение своих слов. — И мне еще нужно закончить все эти отчёты. Как у тебя?

Стопка бумаг, в которых указаны уровни радиации в различных местах вокруг заражённой зоны, резко кренится. Будь они прокляты, если не застрянут тут опять до самого рассвета.

— Одна, — отвечает Борис, даже не проверив нагрудный карман. — Подожди, я принесу тебе одну штуку.

Так поздно ночью и так близко к реактору на своём несменном посту находится только один офицер КГБ — по крайней мере, Борис видит только одного. Что он вообще здесь делает? Убеждается, что они не сбегут из лагеря в горы?

Поймав его взгляд, он выплёвывает:

— Ты. Есть сигарета?

Парень, такой молодой, что на его щеках еще не успели зажить рытвины от высыпаний, содрогается от внезапного осознания своей рассекреченности, улыбаясь и разводя руками в беспомощном жесте.

— Прошу прощения, начальник, моя жена беременна, и я сказал ей, что пока нельзя курить ей, не буду и я. Поэтому не курю.

Это похвально, но не приводит Бориса ни к какому результату. Он кивает.

— Лейтенант, поздравляю. Ваш сын будет гордиться тем, как вы исполняете долг.

Червяк собирается отдать ему честь, но Борис закрывает дверь прямо перед его улыбающимся лицом. Отчаяние, проступившее на лице Валеры, когда он снимает очки и потирает глаза, создает с лицом мальчишки полный контраст.

— Они посылают сюда молодых отцов. Еще даже не отцов. Как думаешь, он доживёт до встречи с ребёнком?

Вот, что в Валере так поразительно, понимает Борис. Он обо всех беспокоится — так искренне, до чёрте что знает чего, беспокоится. Это место — цирк шапито, они подписывают практически смертные приговоры, справа, слева и в центре начинается кладбище, и у него ещё хватает смелости беспокоиться — даже об агенте из КГБ, который сам себя продаст ради повышения. Мужчина, который настолько внимателен, долго не протянет, во всяком случае, не в партии точно. Или может Валера просто не понимает, что человек, которого он жалеет — агент КГБ, предполагает Борис. Всё возможно.

— По крайней мере, он успел кого-то обрюхатить, — отвечает он, тяжело откидываясь на спинку стула. — Ты знал, что ребята носят свинцовые щитки для своих яиц?

Это вызывает у Валеры смех, который наполняет Бориса неожиданной гордостью.

— Нет. Ну, я не думаю, что наши шансы на то, чтобы, как ты изящно выразился, обрюхатить кого-то, будут всё еще высоки после того, как мы уедем отсюда.

— Что, часто приходится это делать?

Снова мягкий смех.

— Нет.

Он спрашивал у себя, были ли у этого человека — тихого незаметного учёного, с его манерами и робкими жестами — свои грязные тайны. В нём была несвойственная мужчинам мягкость, которая заставляла поневоле задуматься. Но Борису приходилось знать морского пехотинца, самого безжалостного ублюдка, которого вы могли встретить, — который тоже любил мужчин и предпочёл пустить себе пулю в лоб раньше, чем его отправят под трибунал, — поэтому он не мог судить.

— Принято, — он шарит в ящиках, надеясь отыскать в них запасную пачку, а затем ворочает пепельницу кончиком ручки, в попытке выудить из неё хоть одну сигарету, выкуренную не до фильтра. Безуспешно. — Они отправляют нас в эту дыру умирать и даже не могут обеспечить нормальным количеством сигарет.

— Без сигареты до утра ты не умрёшь, — замечает Валера разумным тоном, из-за которого Борису хочется схватить его за горло и разок потрясти.

— Не умру. Но тебе не понравится такая моя компания.

Валера прижимает стопку бумаг ближе к груди, словно щит, способный защитить его от гнева Бориса.

— Ты же знаешь, ты не обязан быть здесь. Вычисления я могу сделать сам, а затем уже утром ты совершишь звонки.

— И куда ещё мне идти?

— В гостиницу? Я оставлю все данные на твоём столе перед тем, как уйти.

Это не лишено смысла, когда он говорит, но абсолютно не представляется Борису возможным. Он не хотел бы быть нигде больше. По крайней мере, здесь он контролирует ситуацию. По крайней мере, здесь он не один. По крайней мере, он может встать между Валерой и каким-нибудь гением, возомнившим себе, что он может не слушать этого учёного.

Со вздохом, он вытаскивает свою пачку.

— Говорю, мы разделим её.

Вытаскивая сигарету, он отрывает от неё половину фильтра. Валера бросает ему спичечный коробок и он автоматически его ловит.

— Ну, — произносит он, поднимая вверх сигарету, как будто салютуя Валере рюмкой, — твоё здоровье.

Он смакует жжение, осевшее в глубине горла, совершая один из последних вдохов дыма этой ночью. Когда он передает сигарету Валере, их пальцы на укороченном фильтре соприкасаются.

Затягиваясь, Валера закрывает глаза. Его лицо принимает задумчивое выражение.

— Напоминает мне школу. Знаешь, когда мы сбегали и учились курить. Никто из нас не имел ни малейшего понятия, как правильно вдыхать дым.

— Оставь мне, — еще одно прикосновение; фильтр всё еще влажный в том месте, где Валера касался его губами. — Напоминает войну. Всегда не хватало сигарет и нам приходилось делиться, и однажды, когда один парень высунулся из окопа, снайпер отстрелил ему полголовы.

— Господи, мне так жаль.

— Ну, и мы начали разбирать его вещи, знаешь, чтобы найти фотокарточки или мелочёвку, которую можно было отправить его матери, и что ты думаешь? У этого дурака было три полных пачки. И он никогда не делился, никогда даже не предлагал. Не знаю, что с ним было не так.

— История всё еще жуткая.

И вот оно, вот опять. Проблема Валеры, его нелепое сердце, его упрямая привычка слишком беспокоиться за других. Может быть, это случалось со всеми, кто не прошёл войну, решает Борис. Он пожимает плечами.

— Ну, зато она учит тебя не высовываться. Знаешь, как говорят в трамваях? Берегите голову, — он поднялся, чтобы снова передать сигарету Валере, подходя и прочесывая пальцами свои взмокшие волосы. — Хорошие слова, чтобы жить.

— Да, слова, чтобы жить, — ответил Валера и решительно смял сигарету в пепельнице, хотя в ней оставалось махорки, чтобы еще разок хорошо затянуться.


End file.
